


Handsome Little Devils

by JereBearGilbert



Category: Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Basically a reboot with a new main cast, Betrayal, Blackmail, Changes to canon, F/M, Genderswap, Lies, M/M, May include spoilers for Pretty Little Liars?, Murder, Mystery, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Pretty Little Liars but Not, Probably not much, Reboot, References to Canon, Secrets, The main cast are dudes, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert
Summary: When Popular student Alexander Cooper disappears Memorial Day weekend in the small town of Rosewood, of course his four best friends are looked at closely. But as time goes by and eventually the Police declare Alex a runaway the four remaining friends drift apart. Without their fearsome leader to hold them together each get's preoccupied with moving forward without their missing friend. But when a tragic discover is made on the one year anniversary of Alex's disappearance? These four friends are going to have to bury the hatchets, put together the pieces, and get down to business...because this isn't just about a missing teen anymore. Now it's murder.*Inspired by Pretty Little Liars*Features an original storyline and a new Main Cast, but includes nods to the show/books and some Iconic characters.
Relationships: Aaron Evans/Mona Vanderwaal (briefly), Aaron Evans/Tyler Lynn, Alexander Cooper/Multi, Liam Ridley/Lisa Wilde, Spencer Peirce/Cece Drake, Tristan Scott/Lindsey Morgan





	Handsome Little Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Handsome Little Devils, this is a fanfiction based on the events of the Television Show and Book Series Pretty Little Liars...but with some major twists. This story will feature some characters and elements of the show and or books you love but with an entirely original main cast. It's a large undertaking and not beta read so please be gentle and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks illuminate bits of Alex's last moments before he vanished and his friends discovering his absence. In the present Tristan adjusts to his return to rosewood. Aaron deals with self doubt and performance issues in his relationship. Spencer and Mona kill stress at the mall. Liam meets a new student... and the Devils meet for the first time in eleven months to spend the one year anniversary together.

_Memorial Day Night 2019_

_That night was dark...it had been raining in the quiet little town of Rosewood for a little over a week. Firework celebrations were canceled. Block parties postponed or just left to the wayside. School was getting ready to let out for Summer, and everyone who was anyone was getting ready for it. Memorial Day weekend was supposed to be the beginning of the best summer of their lives. They had so many plans. Were going to do so many things. But something or someone out in that darkened night filled with nothing but the noise of downpour and thunder decided differently._

_Alexander Cooper wiped away the wet and matted hair away from his face. A hand pressing itself against the now clear space in a manner indicating someone trying to look at something better. His vision was obscured by so much rain. His expensive bracelet worth half a fortune hanging loose on his right wrist. The darkness of the night with very little moonlight offered due to so much cloud cover. But he could see someone lurking out there just beyond his field of clear vision. At first he considered that it was just one...or even all of his friends. Playing some practical joke on him. Screwing with him just for the hell of it. But then he remembered the drinking they'd done that night. The drugs everyone else had taken because he'd 'wanted to stay sober' for the mystery girl he'd been going on about the past couple weeks. There wasn't anything in the world that would wake the four idiots up. It'd be like trying to wake the dead. Whoever it was...wasn't one of his friends and likely shouldn't be in the Cooper families spacious backyard at nearly two in the morning._

_"Hello? Is...Is someone out there?" Alex called. The answer was already obvious of course. He'd seen a definite humanoid shape in the distance. But that didn't mean the night and the darkness was not playing their own tricks on his eyes. He took some hesitant steps forward not really able to see where he was going. It wasn't too safe. Not with the construction that his parents had been doing for Summer. "If someone is out there...I'm going to need you to answer me! This is private property dick head!" He called out. He opened his mouth to speak again as the shape got closer. It was someone he knew. Someone he recognized easily now despite the rain and the cloak of night. He wanted to ask what they were doing here...what they wanted. But instead his feet hit something wet...and all that ended up coming out? Was a solitary Scream._

_\--_

_It was like another clap of thunder that rang through the night air...but as three teenage boys startled awake in a spacious bedroom? All three knew that something wasn't right. It'd sounded different than the others. Not like a sound of nature but like a person. They couldn't tell much from it because it was drown out by the actual thunder and rain fall hitting the house itself. Three pairs of eyes not accustomed to the darkened room as of yet searched around as they tried to find and mentally tag each other. One, the youngest with chestnut brown hair looked troubled as he found the other two._

_Tristan's forest green eyes were only visible for a moment during a lightning flash as he face his friends. "Guys...Alex and Liam aren't here." He said nervously after looking around Alex's larger than strictly necessary room. He'd dismissed them off getting a drink or using the restroom already because both boy's had left their phones...and thus their light sources behind._

_The other two boys seemed to take the younger's words as their que to look more closely at the room. They quickly however discovered that he was right. The five cups they'd drank out of were littering the room, there was an emptied out ziplock baggie that once contained their pot. But both Liam and Alex were missing from the chaos and confusion that was now the trashed room of one said teenage boys. The two remaining teens...Spencer and Aaron were both conflicted and concerned. Should they go out there and look for their friends? Had they left the safety of the house for some unknown reason? None of the three boys in the room knew or could guess. But fortunately they didn't need to wonder what was going on for very long as the door to the room swung open._

_Another lightening flash illuminated the figure of Liam Ridley. The intellectual teen with baby blue eyes looking slightly disoriented as he looked at each of them in turn. "I...I woke up and Alex was gone...and the door was open and the back door to the house was unlocked. I went to look for him everywhere...but I couldn't find him." He explained before his face turned to looking rather worried and fearful. "You guys...I...I think I heard him scream.." He whispered breathlessly as another clap of thunder roared in their ears._

* * *

It was strange...looking back as if it were only yesterday. But the sad truth was that after the weird and frightening events of that night? Things eventually returned to normal. Time passed and people moved on. People. Not Alex...because Alex Cooper never returned home after that night and as the days turned into weeks and then into months? The police had gotten a whole lot less optimistic that he ever would. A thorough search of the house and grounds revealed footprints leaving the home that matched the shoes Alex had been wearing before the friends went to sleep that night. A good quarter of his closet was gone too. Something none of the other boys had noticed beforehand. Given the lack of evidence of an actual crime...and the actual evidence that Alex had just...left? Alex Cooper was officially labeled a runaway. The Cooper's didn't by this..and frankly neither did the lead detective investigating the bizarre disappearance Darren Wilden. The detective had wanted leeway to question and press the four best friends further...was convinced they weren't being entirely truthful about the night Alex vanished. But with nothing concrete saying foul play and everything saying runaway...there wasn't anything to be done. The detective's superiors told him to stand down...and before long it had been a full year to the day.

Sophomore year was supposed to be the best yet and instead the entire group collapsed. It was like...without Alex there to hold them together? They had nothing really tying them to one another since they'd met through him. All in all the four remaining of The Rosewood Five went their own ways. Spencer Peirce lost a ton of weight and joined the track team gaining himself and his new best friend Mona Vanderwaal almost over night popularity. Liam Ridley had joined pretty much ever academic club in existence and wasn't in a class without AP in front of its title. The ever EMO Tristan Scott had just returned literally that day from being a foreign exchange student, he'd needed a change of scenery and had taken finals and returned early because his parents wanted him home tonight. Finally Aaron Evans was a member of the swim team and _dating_ the newly popular Mona Vanderwaal...whilst avoiding Spencer like the plague.

Tristan had of course heard all of this from his gossip of a younger sister, Sam. She'd been so ready to download him on every little thing he'd missed and he was...shocked. He didn't know how everything had changed so much without Alex in their lives for one little year. Currently he stood in front of his mirror looking over himself in fidgeting slightly from nerves. His hands running through his short black hair that now had pink frosted tips as he took another deep breath. It was to be a stressful day. A Friday of all things, he knew that he would be seeing his former friends just as they planned all those months ago.

It had been Liam's idea. Meeting together on the one year anniversary come hell or high water. Something he had come up with a month after Alex disappeared and hope for his return had vanished. They had all agreed that no matter where they were or how far apart they might grow that they would be there that night for each other and for Alex. At the very least to say goodbye to one of their best friends.

Honestly he felt rather silly even going to this meeting considering he had no idea if anybody else would attend. What if he was the only one that kept to the original plan? What if nobody else decided that they mattered to each other enough to go? Honestly Tristan didn't even know why he was bothering himself. They didn't even talk anymore. They certainly didn't know each other anymore, not if all the gossip his little sister had rattled off the top of her head was anything to go by.

That didn't stop him from tossing off the clothes he had been wearing during his travel and throwing them into a heap on the floor. after much internal debate he finally settled on a worn mesh shirt that seemed to be falling apart, a pair of his best skinny fit jeans, and an old scuffed-up pair of skater shoes. As he looked over himself in the mirror once more he couldn't help but laugh. The shoes themselves being ones that Alex had religiously and loudly criticized for being so worn and beaten up.

_"Honestly Tris... it's like you don't even try to dress nice."_

It was so clear how Tristan could hear Alex's voice in his head like it was yesterday. Like he was saying those very words to him right this second in this very moment. Spooky. Even after a year it seemed the other teen hadn't truly left at all at times. Comments like that we're definitely what one could consider commonplace. They never really came out harsh or even sounded mean his tone always was light and almost teasing. Despite that those that truly knew him like his friends did knew that he wasn't joking. Not really. He tended to look down on the unkempt. But even so nobody could ever really get mad at him for it, not with the way he managed to do it without being unbearably rude about it.

That was just his way. He was definitely an asshole..but not in the classic way. He had morals and he had his standards and most of the time he was just too damn likable to be upset with. Most of the time. Tristan wondered if that too was all part of his facade. If it was part of the ACT he used to pick up women. To get them to trust him so that he could lure them into his bed at night only to kick them out again when the sun rose.

Tristan's mind couldn't stay within itself for much longer however as his phone buzzed against his thigh. A text? No. Tristan didn't really get any of those anymore. Not since his friends had drifted so. Yet he felt compelled to look period even if to just assure himself that it was likely a wrong number. Even though a good rule of thumb when not expecting a communication was to ignore it.

_'I'm glad you came home for this Tris... tonight wouldn't be the same without you.- A'_

Tristan could almost feel the color draining from his skin as horrified eyes read the message over and over. A prank? No. No one but the four of them knew about their plans for that night. None of them would...no they wouldn't be so sick. So morbid. But...but it couldn't really be. Could it?

Surely not. Not after a year.

Although...Alex was always the dramatic type. Always had to be fashionably late. Always had to make an entrance. Always had to be wearing the latest thing. But despite the familiar Nick name. Despite wanting it desperately to be Alex and have him casually stroll in on tonight's gathering? Doubt plagued his mind. It have been too long. No Tristan was almost certain that something more sinister was going on... and he knew the others needed to know about it.

* * *

A bedroom door slamming behind a teenage girl with raven curls echoed through a normally quiet house. A second slam indicated that she had left the premises all together causing the boy still in the bedroom to slam his fist into the mirror hanging over his dresser. Pain blossoms as does the blood once the shards dig into flesh. He practically hurls himself so that his back hits the closed door and slowly he drops to the ground.

"Fucking damnit." He curses as his bare knees curl against his equally bare torso.

Tears began silently making their way down his cheeks. His jeans from that day lay in a heap on the other side of the room. His shirt on his desk chair, leaving him almost completely unclothed except for the boxer briefs he still wore and had never even gotten to take off. what had just happened within the four walls of that room was something that happened so many times before. Although unlike those other times he couldn't blame booze or drugs for this lapse. He could only blame himself.

If Aaron was honest he was quite surprised Mona had even stuck around this long. She certainly wasn't getting what she wanted out of their relationship. She had been almost annoyingly patient. She'd even tried to talk to him about it a few times. But no matter what she said or no matter what they tried...it didn't make it feel any less wrong when he touched her or she tried to touch him. The feeling of her fingers on his skin in any way that could be classified as intimate made his skin practically crawl. He was completely unable to get out of his head and enjoy the moment. There was no moment to enjoy.

This was the fifth time that month that they had tried having sex and like all the others they had failed. He knew that she didn't mean anything by it. Wasn't trying to be insulting or demeaning in any way. That was something that almost made the whole thing worse. yet when she had opened her mouth after this latest failure? He couldn't stop the rage that bubbled up from deep inside.

_"Have you considered you might not even like girls?"_

It wasn't said in a mean way. Her tone wasn't angry, more resigned than anything, almost as if she knew that this might be coming. But it stings. The words despite the compassionate way she might have been trying to help him still burned like acid. Abnormal. Freak. Abomination. Sinner. Hellbound. He could practically hear his devout Catholic father whispering those things in his ear. He wasn't...he was normal. He was. He had to be. It was her. It had to be her.

_"Or maybe whores aren't my type? Think I don't know about all the dick you started taking once you got hot?"_

it definitely hadn't been his finest moment. Was inevitably the reason she fled the home so quickly. Understandably the reason why his cheek ached and there was a red palm mark across it. The tears that made its way to the floor weren't ones of sadness but of anger and bitterness. His hands clenched into fists balled up under his chin. There wasn't anything wrong with him. They're just couldn't be. He had to reassure himself of that over and over again.

Or.. maybe she was right? He didn't even want to think about that right now. Instead as his phone rang indicating a new message alert, he stood up and dried his eyes before opening it up from the desk and dropping it to the floor in shock.

_'Trading me in for a female model? Or maybe you just kiss all your bros. -A'_

* * *

"It was just absolutely awful Spence and I don't want to talk about it." She commented as she took a walk alongside her best friend in the crowded food court that surrounded them.

It had been a few hours since the event in question had rattled the raven-haired girl so much, and still she wouldn't breath a word of what had exactly happened. Not just because she didn't want to talk about it per se. But also because it was slightly awkward discussing one of Spencer's former friends with him. especially since they were still on shaky ground after Spencer found out they were dating in the first place. Mona hadn't hidden it per se... But she hadn't been forthcoming about it either which led to her friend finding out about it by accident.

"Well honestly Mona, Aaron isn't exactly the type of guy that does anything too awful. Not unless in the last 11 months he got an entirely new personality." Spencer replied as he looked through several designer looking racks labeled clearance.

Technically he was right about that. Aaron was a sweetheart for the most part and Mona new deep down that she had taken him off guard with her comment. in all honesty she hadn't even really meant to say it all. She knew better than that with how religious his family was. She knew his reaction to the question wouldn't be very great. But quite frankly she was at the end of her rope. she had a boyfriend that didn't want to touch her and that couldn't physically be intimate with her. Something was off on that.

"Well he most definitely called me a whore." She said stiffly as she began looking through the other side of the same rack he was on. "Granted I think he was just upset and reacting to what I had said initially, but he still did it and I still slapped him for it before storming out." She added after a few moments of perusing the selection.

The look on Spencer's face at that admission was enough to suggest that he couldn't believe his ears. In actuality he was quite certain that he had been taking a sip of something at that moment? It would have been all over the floor at his feet. He couldn't imagine the sweet and lovable Aaron saying anything mean to anybody. Especially something that horrendously vulgar.

"Okay..so that's definitely a new word that he's added to his vocabulary since we spoke last." He added nodding his head in agreement with what she had said previously. "Maybe I don't know him anymore as well as I like to think I do.. maybe I don't deserve to. But I definitely agree with you there. Something more was definitely going on and without actual details of what happened without you being all vague? I can't actually help you." he pointed out as he pulled out a leather jacket that was over 50% off and within his budget.

His dark-haired friend looked at the jacket before rolling her eyes and meeting his own with her own steely gaze.

"I told you I don't want to talk about the specific details. Besides do you really want to hear about my relationship with your former friend anyway? Last I heard after we made up after our little spat... you wanted to know absolutely nothing about my love life with him." She pointed out in return.

She might have him on that one considering Spencer hadn't been all that enthusiastic after finding out that she had been seeing him for a month before telling him. but there was a difference between learning intimate details of his best friends sexual encounters with one of his former best bros, and trying to help her through a difficult fight or hurdle in their relationship.

He watched her reapply her crimson obsession lipstick for the tenth dozen time. His eyes rolling.

"I'm just saying there is difference between asking for sexual details of your relationship...and wanting to help my friend." He clarified.

Her eyes found his for a few moments and he fought briefly that he might have actually gotten through to her and she might tell him what was wrong. He was of course mistaken as he usually was with Mona. She was a gossip, but she never spread it. She only listened and circulated what she herself heard.

"Well then I suppose it's good for you that there are no sexual details to speak of!" She snapped briefly closing off the route for discussion. "Now...be a doll and let me bargain Hunt in peace while you fawn over that last season leather jacket will you? Mama vanderwaal got a pay bump...but I still need to get my Prada on a budget." She said seriously effectively ending the conversation.

Spencer was forced to roll his eyes again before he indeed went back to his own selection and left her be while he went to pay. As he was ringing himself up at a self-checkout however? His eyes widened slightly as he got a new text message.

_'Glad to see at least one of you finally got my hint. Clothes make the man Spenceworth. -A'_

* * *

A locker door slammed shut for the final time on a Friday evening. Checking the clock revealed that the time for a very specific event was fast approaching. He was in a hurry andof course already running late and most likely going to be the last one there. that was assuming that anybody else bothered to show up at all. Liam couldn't really be all that certain that they would considering everything that had happened over the past 11 months.

It was a lot to ask and a lot to expect for three other people to just drop what they had going on and cater to a promise they made almost a year earlier. But.. even now at least for him it felt like the right thing to do. Tonight felt like a night that needed to be just the four of them. Even if it was just tonight and once the sun rose they went their separate ways once again. However it appeared the time and the day was just not on his side.

_Crash_

"Oh! Oh God. I'm so fucking sorry." A feminine voice said as the figure that crashed into him seemed to right herself.

The impact of course had been enough to cause him to drop everything he was holding but otherwise he remained undamaged. At her apology he shrugged his shoulders before bending down to pick up his dropped belongings.

"It's really no big deal and honestly I probably wasn't watching where I was going. I'm in a bit of a hurry to meet some people." He replied honestly as he gathered the items in his arms once more.

Once he stood up and actually looked at her he smiled. She had long red hair and more a pair of stylish glasses and was carrying her own books. She tucked a piece of her long hair behind one of her ears before she actually went about replying to him. Endearing was the first thing that popped into mind.

"Oh. Oh! Well...I guess I probably shouldn't keep you then. I was just on my way to return these books to the school library before it closes tonight. I was thinking of taking maybe wood shop or home econ? I was thinking about maybe going into architecture..I don't want to bore you with all of that though. Especially since you have somewhere to be." She replied moving past him in order to head in the opposite direction.

There was something different about her that Liam couldn't quite place. For one thing he definitely didn't recognize her and he had pretty amazing recall. But for another she just seemed legitimately interesting, and quite honestly he probably would have chatted a little while longer if he wasn't in such a rush.

"Hey wait! Can I... Maybe at least get a name since you almost ran me over?" He called after her and a joking manner.

She looked at him over her shoulder before chuckling slightly. Her eyes practically lighting up and dancing with amusement.

"It's Lisa. Lisa Wilde." She commented before turning a corner and disappearing just as quickly as she arrived.

As she disappeared from view however Liam found his phone vibrating in his hands... and he almost staggered in his stride.

_'New girl seems to have caught your Eye Li, careful... remember what happened to the last one? -A'_

* * *

It was four very silent teenage boys that sat around a circular table at the Grind coffee house later that night. Darkness had fallen around Rosewood and four cellular devices lined the table. Each one of them was pulled open to the text messages section and displaying a particular one for the whole group to see. Nervous glances and calculating looks passed between the teenagers. One or two of them might even have been trying to figure out if someone else at the table had sent the messages in question. However that thought seemed to die when all four of them had one in one form or another.

Liam wasn't even slightly surprised when he found himself being the first one to break the tense silence.

"I guess the first thing we should figure out is whether or not the information in these messages are true or not. Tristan's is more generic than the rest of us...but do the other three match up to what we were doing at the time? Did the information inside match up with things Alex might have known or said?" he asked looking between the other two boys at the table aside from Tristan and himself.

Aaron was the most reluctant of the two in question to speak however after a few moments of silence he slowly nodded his head. 

"I...I mean..we might have missed once or twice. While alone... and drunk. No one other than Alex could possibly know about that." He murmured softly only to hear Spencer scoff.

"I guess that explains Mona's mood earlier today..." He said with a smirk rolling his eyes.

Tristan frowned at his former friend's words and shook his head.

"Cut it out man. Don't give him shit. Not about this." He commented seriously causing Spencer to raise his hands in mock surrender.

Tristan knew how uptight and religious Aaron's parents were and how much effort it probably took for him to actually admit to what he had even to them. 

"Look.. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't have any problem with that shit, I mean I'm a pussy man but... whatever gets you off." Spencer defended himself crudely. "And as for my text message..yes. I was in the middle of purchasing an admittedly higher quality leather jacket at the time I received it." He added.

Liam in particular seemed somewhat distressed by this news.

"I was indeed talking to a new student or at least somebody I hadn't seen before today when I got mine. But...how is this happening? Why now?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Spencer snorted as he started chuckling lightly. His eyes roaming over his three former friends. he couldn't possibly understand why they were being so dense about all of this considering it was completely obvious to him at least why this was happening and how.

"Alex is obviously screwing with us dudes. He probably got into some hot water over some chick and is pissed off that we didn't bother looking for him ourselves. He's just blowing off some steam before he makes his miraculous return and once again becomes the center of attention." He said as if the answer was obvious.

Despite that being a possibility the other three boys didn't look convinced. Reluctantly the day's events caused them all to decide to walk home from the coffee shop together considering they all lived a couple of blocks apart from each other. It was approaching nearly ten at night and curfew would follow at eleven. So with most of the issue in question at least talked about some they agreed to meet the next day for a more in-depth conversation and paid their bill.

The walk home was abnormally silent. It had after all been quite a few months since they had spoken prior to this evening and with the main topic of conversation already being addressed? None of them really knew what to say to one another. The walk itself happened far quicker due to the fact that they weren't walking at a slow and sedate Pace to catch up and chat... and that was probably the reason that they didn't miss what was happening just a little ways from their houses to begin with.

Lights. As they walked into the four block cul-de-sac neighborhood of Rose Lane? They saw red and blue lights flashing near one of the largest houses their area had to offer. A house that they all recognized. A house that none of them had even gone close to for an entire year to the day. It was the Cooper home. Or at least it had been before Alex's family had moved away the spring after that fateful memorial day weekend.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend,_ _and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

As four sets of eyes seemed to look at each other at the same time, four sets of feet began pounding against the pavement as they raced forward towards the flashing lights. They couldn't describe the feeling of dread that they felt pooling in their collective guts. They couldn't explain why they had to get to that location as quickly as they possibly could. Couldn't communicate the need surging through them as they closer and closer. Only vaguely aware that a majority of the neighborhood had already arrived... Including their parents.

_We've come a long way from where we began, Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

It isn't until they get to the corner closest to the house that they can actually make out the vehicles present. Police cars. A forensic unit. But most unsettling? A coroner's van. The four boys stop. It's almost as if they knew what was happening before their brains even had a chance to catch up. Aaron seemingly taking the scene in worst of all tried to continue forward only to be stopped by a voice. 

"No. No boys... that's far enough. Stay back. Stay back sweeties you don't want to see this."

Aaron knew that voice. It was Tristan's mother Mrs Scott. But as he watched a gurney with a partially open body bag roll by heading towards the van? He didn't know if he could stay still any longer. Tears for the second time that day began streaming down his cheeks silently. More so after a single arm fell from the back and dangled alongside the gurney. In the flashing red and blue lights the skin of the arm was slightly Gray and weathered...but the most eye-catching detail was the distinct and most certainly one of a kind bracelet on its wrist.

One that he knew without moving... clearly spelled Alexander.

Their friend had finally come home... just not in the way any of them wanted.

_When I see you again..._

Aaron stumbled backwards with a muffled cry into the other three boys who wordlessly held him up with their body weight. The four of them all with tears in their eyes now watched as Alexander Cooper's body was loaded into the back of that van and the door shut behind it... and then four phones lit up in four different pockets at once.

The boys distractedly pulled their phones out and looked at the message. An identical message for all four of them.

_'Don't look too sad dudes, I'm still here and I've got the receipts to prove **everything**. -A'_

Looking between each other, the phones, and the van it was clear that not a single one of them knew what they were supposed to do now. Or more importantly the answer to just how screwed they might actually be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cast featured in this chapter*
> 
> Alexander Cooper: Dylan Sprayberry  
> Tristan Scott: Bryce Cass  
> Aaron Evens: Brandon Flynn  
> Liam Ridley: John Karma  
> Spencer Peirce: Jacob Elordi  
> Mona Vanderwaal: Janel Parish  
> Lisa Wilde: Katherine Mcnamara  
> Sam Scott: Chelsea Alden


End file.
